


I'll sing for you

by Jesse_Carter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Little Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_Carter/pseuds/Jesse_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura didn't know Carm could sing like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll sing for you

**Author's Note:**

> It's five am so what the hell right?

Carmilla was bored, she got up the bed and looked in the fridge twice, but she wasn't hungry, she just didn't know what to do when Laura wasn't around to tease her (she still drank two cans of grape soda and ate half package of cookies that were on the desk). Sure, she had told the tiny cupcake that she wasn't just laying around all day, but who was she kidding?

She remembered the guitar case she had under the bed, she hadn't played in a long time, mostly because she didn't want Laura to know that she could because that would lead to her roomate/girlfriend asking her to sing if not always maybe on daily bases and oh boy she didn't want that, she knew she couldn't resist the pout and the puppy eyes.

So she took it out, tuned it and strummed it a few times just fooling around. She let herself get carried away, the lyrics slipping trough her, whispering as the melody kept going

_What is this feeling inside my chest_

_I feel like I'm alive when I'm around you_

_The way you smile, the way you hold me_

_and how you kiss oh girl you own me_

_and you get me going every time_

 

Her voice was louder when she reached the chorus

 

_My whole body is aching for your touch_

_I wanna be the reason why you're learning how to trust_

_how to give yourself to someone_

_but I wonder If I'll ever be enough_

_to deserve that kind of love_

 

_I never knew I could feel this way_

_all these wasted years, all those fragile tears_

_but now that you're here there' are none of it_

_you chased away the pain_

_you made me feel loved again, you make me complete_

 

_My whole body is aching for your touch_

_I wanna be the reason why you're learning how to trust_

_how to give yourself to someone_

_but I wonder If I'll ever be enough_

_to deserve that kind of love_

_the kind of love you make me feel_

 

She was too focused on the song to notice the girl standing at the door 

"didn't know you could sing like that" she said making Carmilla jump and nearly fall of the bed

"Geez cupcake, I thing I just had a minor heart attack" Laura giggled as Carm put away the acoustic guitar "come here" she patted a spot at her side

"I don't wanna sound cocky and all of that but" she sat down next to her girlfriend "was that for me?"

"Do you really have to ask? of course it was" Laura nodded "what's with that face?"

"nothing just... do you really feel like you aren't enough for me?"

Carmilla shrugged "sometimes"

"then don't" she cupped her cheeks "even tho you're all broody and act cool and dissafected I know you care about me, and I made my choice I want to be with you, because for me you are more than just enough"

"I'm not that broody" the dark haired girl mumbled and then Laura kissed her

"yes you are, now why haven't you told me you could sing like that and play the guitar? will you play me something?" she had her infamous puppy eyes

"Dammit" carm sighed "well cupcake you know I'm always a sucker for a pretty face like yours, what do you want me to play?" Laura clapped excited

"do you know the doctor who theme song?"

"Oh for fucks sake!" 

 

 


End file.
